Mobile communication has evolved significantly from early voice systems to today's highly sophisticated integrated communication platform. The next generation wireless communication system, 5G (or new radio (NR)) will provide access to information and sharing of data anywhere, anytime by various users and applications. NR is expected to be a unified network/system that target to meet vastly different and sometime conflicting performance dimensions and services. Such diverse multi-dimensional requirements are driven by different services and applications. In general, NR will evolve based on 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long Term Evolution)-Advanced with additional potential new Radio Access Technologies (RATs) to enrich people lives with better, simple and seamless wireless connectivity solutions. NR will enable everything connected by wireless and deliver fast, rich contents and services.
NR will include bandwidths not employed in existing (e.g., current LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced)) systems, including mmWave frequency bands, which provides a significant increase in available bandwidth, but at higher frequencies than employed in existing systems. Because mmWave communication is at a substantially higher frequency than existing systems, some existing techniques and components are not well adapted to operating at mmWave frequencies. As one example, RFDACs employing polar converters become difficult or impossible to employ at higher frequencies.